legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Oheh-Tsidii/The first exodus
The refugees of a Native village were running through a jungle, when they came upon a vast tree. Red leaves covered in, and green and red trees covered the region. As the Ninjas patroled the area for hostiles, a young Native spotted something. It was an odd creature, kind of like a Minifigure, but with a long curved tail. Its face jetted out, and had a physical mouth. The Monkey handed the Natve a yellow fruit, and scurried off. The spearman told his people of the strange creature, a being who had shared with them food. As time went on more of these Monkeys visited the survivors, as a group of Ninjas began to make a small nest in the great tree. From here they would spot any invader, and cut them down before they could attack. Panda, Praying Mantis, Goat, and two races of Dragonkind lived on the tree and the surrounding region, the goats of which became allies to the exiles. Then one day a Ninja noticed a monkey swinging to the upper branches of the tree, where seeds were growing. The Monkey clasped his arms together, and the sea rocketed into space, leaving Brickopia for another planet. The Ninja went to greet the Monkey, who promptly fleed. The next day the Monkey troop surrounded the Minifigures, and asked why they were spied on by the Natives. The Natives state that the Ninja did it of their own accord, though they could understand why. They explained that they were losing a terrible war, and needed a way for their people to survive. The Monkeys spoke among themselves, before making a decision. The Monkeys stated that they have found an abnormal seed, one that is the size of fifty Pandas. They state that the Natives could build a hut on the seed, to carry them to a new planet. The Monkeys demanded that if they let the Natives and Pandas do this, they must do something for them. The Monkeys want the Natives to bring all the creatures of this region, and to carry a few of the Monkeys as well. This seed ship will carry them from this world, to a new home. The Natives began work on the ship, while the colonists were chosen. Though almosdt all the natives would be going, only a fraction of the Ninjas would go. Instead they would hide in this world, plotting the downfall of the pirates. It would take them ages, but one day, the Natives would be avenged. The Monkeys not going agreed to help in this task, as they had no great love of pirates, who destroyed their trees to make rafts. As the seed ship flew into the sky, the Natives and Monkeys weeped for their world. They knew that their new life would be hard, but they would survive. The Ninjas who remained armed themselves with their gi, bows, katannas, and their goats; and vanished into the world. The planet was now under rule of the Pirates, though they would forever be plagued by acts of sabotage. Category:Blog posts